1. Field of the Disclosure
This present invention relates to an exercise method and an exercise device. More specifically, to a circular exercise device and method using guided upper body circular motion with controlled and varied resistance selectively altered at least during a revolution of movement.
2. General Background
A variety of resistance exercise devices are known in the art. Upper body exercise devices generally involve a linear, or near linear stroke-type movement back and forth, or up and down to simulate weight lifting. The motion on these devices is substantially a back and forth or modified back and forth (up and down) linear motion. Running, biking or steeping exercise device to simulate biking, running or walking with connected pedals or treadles that move in a circle, or up and down are known.
Back and forth linear motion exercise devices often require the user to start and stop at the end of each stroke-type movement. Hand pedaling connected bicycle-type hand pedals on connected sprockets are known for physical rehabilitation. Arc oriented up and down motion devices are known based on the old principal of the user going back and forth or up and down in a range.
LIFECYCLE™ devices are well known in the art whereby a workout profile is imposed on an automatically adjusted magnetic resistance hub that varies the resistance to movement on a rotating hub as a function of time.
During human exercise movements are facilitated by a variety of muscle groups. The muscle groups in the arms, hands, back, neck, shoulders, torso, legs feet and the skeleton work synergistically to support the body and provide movement. For example, the forces a muscle or group of muscles in an arm must generate to move a weight or resistance (load) from one position to another position depend on many variables, the size of the muscle group (Biceps versus triceps), and the position of the load relative to the muscle group and joint at various points in time. It would therefore be a desideratum to have a non-linear motion exercise device and method to adjustably exercise within the varying limits different positional exercise requires.